the story of lina
by soccer3
Summary: dont read gona deleat it once i find out how


Lina looked up at the entrants to Konohagakure her small cat Ella by her side

….. "why ,why me" she thought to her self….. "this place is not my home" she said with a tear coming down her cheek_ the fire the killing the _Akatsuki she shook her head to get those thoughts out she dint want to think about that now "there you are" said a load voice lina turned around in a hurry pulled out kunai

and crouched down ready to attack she dint now why she was so jumpy but she was Ella her cat proofed up _sorry Ella _she thought when ever she got scare Ella usually did to …. "whose there" she said _dam it _she thought to herself as she heard her voice shake "calm down child its just me Jiraiya " the white haired man said to her… _great he is in old guy _lina thought she had not to long ago become an orphan she was from the Village Hidden in the Grass

Her mother father older brother and sister were killed and she was sent away like some unwanted piece of trash nobody in her village wanted her but frankly she could live on her own but the leaf village offered her a home she could start somewhere new somewhere were nobody hated her but the catch was she would be adopted.… nobody had ever liked her she had very few friends and she dint now why, her sister use to tell her it was because of her great strength and they were only jealous of her beauty .. Like she would really believe that …"small thing you are" the man commented,

lina just looked at him yes lina was small, very small for her age she had fair skin and waste length brown hair with bangs that covered her forehead lina was very pretty as so many people told her "so your name is ? Angelina right?" the big man said

"lina" she corrected

"lina lina how old are you lina" _if he says my name one more time… _"im 16"lina said with a smile

"what a pretty girl you are lina now follow me"

lina fallowed behind _this place is so strange nothing like home _lina flinched at the word home she dint even want to think about it _the fire the killing the _Jiraiya_ .. Why do they want me.._

she saw the man take a quick glance and Ella her cat that made her nervosa _if Ella doesn't stay than I don't _she thought glaring at the mans back so she picked up Ella and held her tight she had heard there was a boy in this village just like her unwanted .. With a strange power some kind of monster in side of him… she dint have a monster in her well now one told her about any monster well she did have a strange mark on her stomach some kind of seal..… well she really dint now her mother always change the subject when she tried to ask "I wish I new the answerer" she said out load "what" jiraiya said "oh nothing" she said cheeks flushing _ooops! _No one really told lina why she was hated she relay dint now she figured it was because she was strong very strong she smiled to her self "lina were here" lina looked up to see Jiraiya was pointing at it, was a nice house pretty big .. "umm home.." lina said confused

"yes let me show you to you room lina" the house was big, way to big for just this one guy a pretty kitchen the living room was so clean like a neat freak owned the house "um you live alone…?" lina said as Ella jumped on to her shoulder "yea can you believe im still single" the man said _umm okay _lina thought to her self _weirdo…im living with some kind of rapist great… _he lead her to a door that said her name on it that made her smile "make your self at home lina ill be back in an hour or so…" he said "fine" she said he was gone and lina collapsed on the bed her power was different form most peoples rare you could say she could do a lot with the mind search memories in a picture send messages to communicate and could move stuff with her mind she could do a lot more well that's what people told her, her mother and father died before they could teach her anymore

"what do you think Ella" lina said

Konah …. What a strange place… cute really

"do you think we would get in trouble is we did some exploring "lina said to Ella

Ella resounded in waging her tail exited

She walked down the hall but stopped suddenly she heard voices she took out her

Special kunai,

and motioned for Ella to get back to the wall she recognized Jiraiya

voice but heard a women's voice to

Jiraiya how on earth do you think you can raise a child let a lone a girl" the women yelled

"shhh Tsunade!" so her name was tsunadi"I can raise her perfectly fine and what else did you expect me to do she is a jinchuriki .! I can protect her!"

"I could do better at raising the girl give her to me" tsunade yelled

"what is the big deal don't you have any faith

in me _the women laghed there _I could teach the girl so much ! With all the power her clan holds and being a jinchuriki I could teach her to protect herself.!"jiraya said they kept sayings she was a jinchuriki what the hell was that ? "wait I hear something"tsunade said lina was shocked could they really hear her she took of back to her room shut the door and collapsed on the floor _shit that was close _she put her ear to the door and listened "it came from his way" said the women "it could have probably bin lina" jiraiya said

the foot steps were getting closer… _o god what do I do _lina thought to her self ella ran to the bed _yess! Pretend to sleep!_ she said (sending thoughts to ella) she jumped on the bed as the door knob turned she felt the women's chakra strong! Scary… "the girls asleep" the women said in a bit of a whisper she could hear the footsteps coming closer to her and next thing she new a hand was on her cheek warm _do not move do not move breath in breath out…._ the hand was gone "she has a cat" the women said almost in discus _shit _don't you dare touch her lady…_ lina thought to her self… _"yes" said jiraiya

"the cat is special, it has powers of its own powers unknown" jiraya siad "dint her clan have a lot of cats and tigers and things like that you know like cat powers" the women said almost board "I wouldn't really call it cat powers but yes kind of when her chakra builds up marks form on her cheek like whiskers some kind of chakra Control jiraiya

said "this clan is very mysterious no one relay knows about it" jiraya said … "why don't we ask her" tsunade said with almost a smile in her voice

"what do you mean?"jiraiya

said "she's asleep lets not bother her"

"she isn't relay asleep she's pretending" tsunade said

_Shit how the hell did she know!_

"you can open your eyes now Angelina" tsunade said

_No use in pretending guess im caught _

Lina sat up "its lina" she said

She looked at jiraiya face kind of shocked she had to smile at that

"right right lina why don't we have a little talk hu?" she already dint like this lady


End file.
